


Notice Me, Kouhai! Iwaizumi x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will the story unfold for the bad boy Iwaizumi-senpai and his Kouhai, his cute crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do we have everyone's vote for what they want to do for the cultural festival?"

"Yup! All we have to do is tally up the votes."

"Alright."

"The culture festival was coming up, and like always everyone had a difficult time deciding on what the hell that wanted to do. So, along with the class representatives of each grade and class, you asked each student on whether they wanted to do out of the three things chosen.

"Oh crap, it's a tie."

"A tie? What are we gonna do now?"

"Minami-kun, are you sure we got everyone to vote?"

"Well...." he looked away and became hesitant in his next words. "There are a few kids who-"

"Who are they?" You interrupted, eager to find out.

"There are a group of students who don't really come to class, they're seniors and are a super bad crowd so we don't talk to them. The baddest one is Iwaizumi-senpai, who runs them all."

"Where are they?"

"They're usually up on the roof, smoking and hanging out." Tama answered.

"(f/n), I hope you're not thinking about going up to ask for their votes."

"Is that bad?" You tilted your head.

"Yes! (f/n), those guys are dangerous. You do not mess want to with them!"

"I'll be fine, Minami-kun, Tama-chan. I promise to be back in one piece." You smiled and innocent smile.

"...." They both looked at each other with worried faces.

*****

"They're on the roof, huh?" You stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to said place. You took in a deep breath and let it go before walking up the stairs. Just before opening the door, you knocked on the door.

A rough, "Who the hell is it?" was your response.

"Um, sen-!" Before you could even touch the door's knob, the door was yanked open from the other. Suddenly, you were faced with the terrifying and scowling face of one of your upperclassman. You were scared stiff. 'Scary! He's too scary!'

Iwaizumi plucked the cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke in your face.

"*cough*cough*" You covered your nose and turned away.

"What the hell do you--!!" Before Iwaizumi could even finish his sentence, his heart cut him off as soon as he had a good look at who it was that was interrupting their daily smoke. Unexpectedly, there was blush on his face to replace that nasty scowl from earlier and the cigarette had dropped right out of his hand. 'Cute....' Was all that he could see right before him.

"S-S-Senpai!" You gathered whatever little courage you had to speak to him. 

"Do you need something?"

"W-well, the culture festival i-is coming up, and we have a tie for the th-things that we wanted to do, so I was wondering....would you please vote to help us out?" You bowed deeply and stuck out the polls for him to take.

"S--Sure." Was his response. He took the papers out of your hand and in almost no time at all, saw you take off. "Hold on!" He called you back.

You stopped right in your tracks. "Y-Yes? Senpai?" You slowly turned your head back.

"Are you a first or second year?"

"S-second, sir! I mean senpai...." You looked down.

His blushed deepened in color and spread out more. "....I'll make sure to give these back to you, later."

"Thank you. G-Goodbye." You bowed once again and then took off down the next flight of stairs.

"Heh~ Who's the cute girl?"

Iwaizumi whipped his head around to find an irritating smirk on his friend's lips. "What the--How long have you been standing there, Oikawa!"

"Long enough to hear you stutter and ask what year she was in. I might be mistaken, but...do you perhaps like her?"

"What?! No!"

"Why can't I find it in me to believe you. Look at you, you're all flustered."

"It's true! I don't like her! And here." Iwaizumi shoved a paper poll in Oikawa's chest. It's for the stupid culture festival. She wants us to vote."

"Hey, haven't you always turned down these 'stupid' polls?"

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi slammed the door back shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hey, isn't that guy Iwaizumi-senpai and a few of his followers? What the hell is he doing down here?" One boy whispered to his friend.

"I-I don't know, but it can't be good; I don't wanna be here when he's trying to release some stress."

"Hey! You two." Just before the two boys could make themselves disappear, Iwaizumi walked straight up to them.

"Y-yes, sir!" Bullets of sweat were running down their faces as they came face to face with him.

"Where is the second-year girl who are doing these?" He held up the already voted polls.

"S-Second-year girl?" They looked at each other. "A-All the second year girls should be in the classrooms."

He looked over at the classrooms. "..." After taking a look at the 3 possible classroom that you be in, he turned back to the boys, only to find them dashing down the hall and away from him. "Tch." 

Iwaizumi then began his search for you, starting with class 2-1. He walked up the back door and stared through the window with a hard glare, searching for you. All he see in the classroom were a few terrified students. When he didn't see you, he moved on to class 2-2. The exact same thing happened this one. No you, and scared students. 'She has to be in this one. It's the last classroom.' He moved to the back door of class 2-3. "......I found her!" He spotted you sitting in the front of the classroom eating her lunch and talking with a few of her peers.

In that instant, he found himself staring at you unconsciously with blush appearing on his cheeks just like before.

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan, find her yet?"

The sound of Oikawa's voice snapped him out of his trance. "What?"

"I asked, did you find her?"

Ah...Yeah." Iwaizumi walked past him and made his way inside the classroom. As soon as he walked in, his presence was known immediately.

"W-What is he doing here?" A few students shook with fear.

"Eh, Tama-chan, what's the matter?" You blinked at her as you heard nothing more come from her.

"L-Look." She pointed out.

"?" You looked in the direction where she pointed and found exactly what everyone was about to piss their pants for.

"Hey, you." Iwaizumi looked directly at you.

"Eh?" Your eyes widened.

"(f-f/n), what the heck did you do?" Tama discretely whispered to you.

"I-I don't know." You whispered back. You both watched as Iwaizumi, with Oikawa tailing him, walked up to you. "C-Can I help you, s-senpai?"

"Here." You took the polls and placed them down on your desk.

"What is that?"

"You wanted us to vote, right? We finished, so I'm bringing them back." 'Did she forgot?'

"Oh, that's right!" You had forgot you had given to them. "Thank you for bringing them back to me." You bowed.

"Hi~" Oikawa came out from behind Iwaizumi with a big smile and waved at you.

"H-Hi?" You didn't know what to do.

"Stop acting like a creep creepy-kawa!"

"Says the guy who was stalking through the back windows of all the classrooms to look for his cute little kouhai; just to give her some voting polls."

"You!" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa up by the collar. Just as he raised his fist to punch him in the face, Iwaizumi stopped and glanced behind him at you, who was just staring at you both. "Tch, let's go!" He dropped his fist and dragged Iwaizumi out of the classroom by his collar.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tama continued to whisper to you behind her hand.

"I don't know," you took up the polls to look at them, "but we have our theme!" You smiled awkwardly.

*****

The next day, Iwaizumi and his followers were heading up stairs like usual for a daily smoke, but this time Iwaizumi paused at the door before turning right back around and down the stairs.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, "where are you going? You're not coming to smoke?"

"No, I just want to be alone right now." 'I don't need that idiot teasing me about going down to second-year's floor.'

Oikawa smirked. "Alright, take your time." He definitely knew where Iwaizumi was going, but decided not say anything.

Iwaizumi then went down to the second floor and walked down the hallway. Unexpectedly, coming towards him, a student that was caring a bunch of books in their hands. The books were wobbling back and forth, leading the student wherever it was trying to fall.

"Hey, do you need help?" He asked the student.

'That voice sounds familiar.' "Ah, n-no I'm fine."

'What a damn liar.' "No you're not, those books are going to fall."

"But..."

"Just give them here." Iwaizumi walked up the student and ripped the books away from their hands. "Where are you taking these?"

"S-S-Senpai?" You blinked your wide eyes in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?"

Iwaizumi turned to look at the helpless student; as soon as his eyes laid upon you his eyes widened and his blush had returned. "Wha-!" 'It's her! Wh--What should I say?' He looked off, trying to think of something to say. "....." In the end, he had nothing to say, which caused and awkward silence which also caused his blush spreading further out.

"Um..." you were trying to find something to say as well, "Thank you again for bringing back the polls. We finally have a theme for the culture festival."

"Y-You're welcome..." Iwaizumi refused to look at you.

'Wow, I'm actually talking to him right now. Tama-chan and Minami-kun would be so surprised.'

"Where are you taking these?"

"Oh, right, to the teachers lounge. Iruka-sensei asked me to bring these there."

"Then let's go."

"Aren't they heavy? You can give me some if they are?"

His gaze still refused to go in your direction. "No, I'm fine." He started to quick-walk down the hallway to his destination. Not wanting

"Senpai, may I ask you something?"

"W-What is it?"

"Why do you smoke?"

"Why? Because I want to."

"Is that the only reason why?"

"Should there be any other reason why?"

"Senpai," Your tone got a bit serious, "excuse me for being rude but, that's a stupid reason for someone to smoke, in fact, it's the worst reason."

"What?" Iwaizumi looked over to you with narrowed brown.

"That's like saying you want to ruin your health or throw away your life because you want to. Do you think you're being 'cool' when you smoke, senpai?"

'Is she seriously talking to me like this?'

"Well you're not! We may nothing but acquaintances, but I still care for those around me. You could have bad lungs, or a bad liver, teeth, you might not be able to speak normally ever again if you continue to smoke. Do you really want to do that to yourself? I wouldn't want to see you hurting, senpai."

'She doesn't want to see me hurting?' "....."

"We're here, senpai. You can just rest them next to the door." You told him. Iwaizumi placed them down as you told him. "Thank you so much for helping me." You smiled innocently as if you didn't practically scold him for being a smoker.

"You're welcome." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, just in case we ever meet again, my name is (f/n). (l/n) (f/n), Iwaizumi-senpai." You waved him bye and turned on your heel to get back to your classroom to eat lunch.

"(f/n)....." He said your name while watching you walk back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oikawa-san, is something wrong with Iwaizumi-san?" Of the followers asked, "He hasn't been coming up to the roof to smoke with us anymore.

"I have a hunch about the reason why." Oikawa smirked as exhaled his smoke.

*****

'What the hell am I doing down here? I'm just acting like a stalker now. She's going to know that something's up.' Iwizumi was pacing up and down your hallway, thinking of something to say to you, should he run into you again today.

"I like you, (f/n)-chan, please go out with me!"

"?" Iwaizumi's ears picked up on the sudden confession. He had heard the person's voice come from around the corner, so that's where he decided to sneak over to.

"Konohara-kun, I'm so sorry." You bowed deeply. "I can't go out with you."

'(f/n)?' Iwaizumi's ears perked up.

"What, why not?" Disappointment was written all over his face.

"Um...You're not my type?" You awkwardly smiled.

"Eh~?" The boy was wildly confused. 'I can't believe that's her excuse.' He huffed out.

"I'm sorry. but, please don't stay hung up on me or anything. I know there is someone out there waiting for you, someone way better than me."

"...Right...Sorry for taking up your time, (f/n)-chan."

"It's not problem." You waved him off as he walked past you.

"!" 'Shit he's coming this way!' Iwaizumi looked left and right to see if he could find somewhere to hide. Seeing that he had no where to hide, he just turned and faced the wall, trying to act as if he had turned invisible afterwards. 

"?" As the boy came around the corner, he noticed Iwaizumi, yet didn't know who he was, therefore calling him a, "Weirdo."

"...." Sensing that the boy was gone, he turned around and went to walk off, but..."

"Iwaizumi-senpai?" You caught him in an awkward position. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing....What about you...?"

"Ah, I just got confessed to."

He was surprised. 'She just came out with it!'

"It was my first time y'know. But, I feel bad for him. He just wasn't my type."

"....."

"Hey, it's lunch time so why aren't you up on the roof with the rest of your friends smoking?"

"I--I didn't feel like going up there?"

"Why not?" You blinked.

He looked off."Because I've decided to give up smoking...for good. I gave what you said a good thought last night and decided to stop."

"Really? That's great! I'm really proud of you, Iwaizumi-senpai." You smiled. 

"So what are you guys going to do for the festival?"

"We're going to be vampire maids and butlers! The maid part is cliche and stuff, but the vampire theme is different, right?"

"Yeah." The more Iwaizumi walked with you, the more his face turned red.

"Iwaizumi-senpai?"

"Wh--What is it?"

"Are you running a fever?"

"What? No."

"But your face is all red. You don't ave to hide anything, it's alright."

"!"

You took hold of his hand and began to pull him along. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Iwaizumi let you pull him along down the hall to the infirmary. "Sensei!" You slid open the door, yet to find the room empty. "She's not here."

"W-Well we should-"

"I guess I'll have to take care of you then!"

"What?!"

"Senpai, please sit down on the bed." You told him.

"But I'm not-"

"Please. Trust me, I can do this. My siblings get sick almost all the time."

"...." Not knowing what else to say, Iwaizumi followed your orders and went to get in bed.

"I'll get a rag and wet it." You said while picking up one. "I'll be right back." You opened the door, ran out to the bathroom quickly and came back in no time at all. "Senpai," You walked up beside him. "I'll be putting this on you now." You carefully placed the damp rag on his forehead. "Oh no, I think your fever just went up." You became even more worried.

'I'm not running a fever, I'm just flustered!'


	4. Chapter 4

"(f-f/n)-chan, wh-why is Iwaizumi-senpai siting with us?" Tama whispered to you.

"Huh? It's alright, isn't it?"

"What?!"

"Senpai isn't that bad of a person at all. He's rather friendly." You smiled.

"R-Really?" Tama took a slight glance over at him. "!" What she was no where near friendly. He was practically scaring all the kids away from the table the way he was grilling them. Plus, his face was red. 'He's still super scary!'

"Iwaizumi-senpai?"

"Y-yeah!" He began to blush.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Uh...I was about to go get some school l-"

"School lunch?!"

"!"

"Senpai, school lunch may or may not fill you up! Plus, it's not healthy to always eat school lunch. You need something nutritious and has protein in your body. Here," you opened up your lunch box, you take half of my lunch today."

"W-What?" Iwaizumi could control the color on his face. "I-I couldn't possi-"

"No, I insist, please." You bat your eyes at him.

"O-Okay, okay!" 'Just stop looking at me like that, please.'

You smiled happily and reached for your chopsticks. "Iwaizumi-senpai," you picked up a piece of meat, "say ah~"

"!!" Iwaizumi was at his limit. 'Sh-sh-she wants to feed me?! Isn't that what couples do!'

"Senpai?" You tilted your head.

"Iwa-chan~"

Iwaizumi whipped his head around. "O-Oikawa!"

"I was looking all over for you." Oikawa smiled.

'For once I'm actually glad that he's here.'

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa leaned down next to his ear, "I swear my guts were going to bust out if I had watched you struggle any father."

"You!!" Iwaizumi grit his teeth and grabbed his collar. "You were watching me this whole damn time!" He angry whispered.

"H-Hello senpai?" You greeted him shyly.

"Eh?" Oikawa turned to you. "How cute. You can call me Oikawa-senpai, (f/n)-chan."

"Huh? You know my name? But how?"

"Of course I do. Iwa-chan talks about-!!" Oikawa had to stop talking so that he could clutch his stomach and fall to his knees. "Iwa-chan....that hurts y'know."

"Iwaizumi-senpai, why would you do that to your friend!" You stood up.

"Huh?" He averted his attention from the fallen Oikawa to look at you.

"Oikawa-senpai," You ran over to his side to help him up. "Are you alright?" You peered in his face to see his condition and how he felt. "Do you want to go to the nurses office. I can nurse you back to health if you want."

Oikawa inwardly smirked at the suggestion. "Mm~ Adorable (f/n)-chan nursing me back to health, that doesn't seem like bad idea, at all."

"Oikawa!"

"What's wrong Iwa-chan?" Oiakwa turned to him with a smug look.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, you'll be my assistant! Come on, help him up."

"....Eh?" They both looked at you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello? Yes, I remember. yes, I promise not to be late. 

"?!"

"Ah, before I forget, what would you like for dinner tonight? I can pick up the ingredients to make your favorites?"

'Dinner? Who is she talking to you? Her boyfriend?!' Yet another crazy thought was running across Iwaizumi's head.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye~" You then ended the call.

"(f-f/n)?" Iwaizumi spoke out to be noticed.

"Huh? Oh," You started to smile,"senpai, how's it going?"

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but who was it that you were talking to on the phone?"

"Hm~ You were ease dropping on me?" You placed a hand to your chin and took a step closer to him.

"N-No! It's wasn't like that! Definitely not!" He became flustered when his nose had accidentally inhaled a wift of your scent.

"Do you really want to know who it was that I was talking to?"

"Y-Yeah."

"It was.... no one!" You grinned.

"Huh?" He blinked to show how dumbfounded he was. "B-but! You were definitely talking to someone. I-It sounded like your...boyfriend." He looked away.

"My boyfriend?" Now you were the one was blinking from being confused. You were was one second away from telling him that you didn't have one, but suddenly you got a funny and mischievous idea. "Yes, it was my boyfriend!" You you snickered.

'No way!' Iwaizumi felt hollow because of his heart shattering to pieces. "A-And you live with him?"

"Yup! Plus he's 2 years older than me." You felt yourself about to burst out in laughter at any given moment. it was taking all you had not to do so and spoil it.

'She likes older guys?!'

"Would you like to meet him after school? We're going to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner."

'What the hell do I say? I don't want to meet this guy at all, but I don't want to seem like an asshole.' "I-Is it really okay for me to do that...?"

"Of course!"

 

♪PING-PONG♫

 

"Ah, that's the bell, time for class. I'll see you later, Iwaizumi-senpai." You waved to him and started on your way to class.

"Y-Yeah." He numbly waved back to you.

"Hm? Iwa-chan, what's going on?" Oikawa came up from behind, resting his shoulder on him. "was that (f/n)-chan, just now?"

"...Yeah."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"....(f/n)...she has a boyfriend."

"She has a what?"

"She has a boyfriend!" Iwaizumi turned around with watery eyes. Oikawa was now the one was blinking in confusion this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"(f/n), I'm over here." A deep-like voice called your name.

"Ah, I'm coming!" With a big smile on your face, you run towards him and practically throw yourself on him. Iwaizumi, however, was not pleased and was trying to keep his frowning to a minimum." How was school?" 

"No way...." Iwaizumi muttered to himself as his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's was normal," He took his large hand and ruffled your hair. "What about you?"

"The same." You smiled. You took your hand up to his to remove it from messing up your hair any further. "Who's that?" He looked up and pointed directly at Iwaizumi.

"Ah, I brought a friend and Senpai from school."

"It's you!" He blurted out. "Ushijima Wakatoshi!" People were beginning to stare, but it's not like he cared enough to notice.

"Eh?" You both look at him in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"How can you not remember me?! You're the one who sent your 'Buddies' after my friends. For no reason!"

All you could do was look back and forth between the two. "....Toshi-nii, do you know Iwaizumi-senpai?" You whispered to him without Iwaizumi being able hearing you.

"I don't recall his face." He stated.

"(f/n)! This guy is your boyfriend? I can't allow that! Step away from him right now!"

"Huh?" You blinked at him.

"Boyfriend?" Ushijima looked down at you with a curiously cocked brow.

"Ah, I'm sort of playing a joke on Iwaizumi-senpai."

"..."

"If you're not going to move, then I'll just make you." Iwaizumi walked right up to you and grabbed you by the hand. Evidently, he was blushing, but tried his best to keep that aside in order to pull you away from Ushijima. "J-Just stay by my side, got it?"

"Uh...Yes." You looked down at you hand before taking another glance at him.

"Look, I don't remember doing anything like that."

"Whatever!"

"Can we go inside the supermarket now, people are starting to look at us." They both looked at you, then at each other to agree on going inside. Little did he know, Iwaizumi was still holding on to your hand. "Iwaizumi-senpai, your hand." You notified him.

"Huh?" He looked down at his, which was still in complete contact with yours. "S-Sorry!" He ripped his hand away from yours. "About earlier, I-I didn't mean to suddenly--I was just--! Sorry." He redirected his vision from your face to the ground. Blush consumed his whole visage. 'How the hell could I grab up her hand like that?! But now that I think about it....her hand is pretty soft.'

"No," you held onto his sleeve, "it's not like I minded." You told him. "It was just a surprise."

'She didn't mind?' He turned back to face you. 

"Hey, let's get the stuff and checkout so we can home and eat." Ushijima tried to rush you both.

"!!" Iwaizumi's eyebrows narrowed once again at him. 'Damn bastard.'

"Toshi-nii, were' coming."

"Huh?" He immediately caught on. "'-nii?" He asked.

"Ah!" You started to giggle. "Looks like I've spilled the beans."

"What are you saying?" He blinked in confusion. "You call you boyfriend '-nii'?"

"Toshi-nii is my brother." You finally decided to tell him.

"What?!"

"Lower your voice." Ushijima said as grabbed the cart and started to push away down an isle.

"Sorry, it was just a little joke. You're not mad are you, senpai?" You peered in his face.

'How can she ask me that and that do what she's doing!' 

"You are aren't you, I'm sorry. I'll do anything that you ask of me."

"What? You don't need to--"

"No, I insist. Please let me."

"...A--Anything...you said?"

You nodded. "Yes!"

'Nothing perverted! Nothing perverted at all!' "Then..." His entire face was dyed in rosy red. "Will you... hold my hand....until we leave...?" He was about to faint after saying so. He could look you in the eye anymore, so he had to listen carefully for your answer.

"Sure!"

"!!" He whipped his head to look at you. "R-Really? You'll hold my hand?"

You took his hand to answer his question. "Of course. I don't mind at all."

'Ah~ I'm in complete bliss...' He closed his eyes.

"But, is this all that you want?"

"Huh," he opened his eyes, "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like a kiss on the cheek? Or...the lips maybe?"

"!!!!" 'A-A K-Ki-Kiss?!' Just the thought of your lips pressing against his was enough to make him loose consciousness.

"Wah! It happend again! Senpai? Iwaizumi-senpai!" You knelt down next to him and started to pat his face lightly. "Senpai, please wake up! It was just a joke!"

"You two are still noisy." Ushijima cam back to remind you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Iwa-chan, where were you yesterday? We were supposed to go the movies with the guys yesterday after school?"

"We did?"

"I could have sworn that the person who planned to go there would have been the one to remember."

"Sorry, I was with (f/n) and her brother yesterday."

"Why were you--"

"We went to the supermarket and then back to her place."

Oikawa covered his mouth. "Iwa-chan, don't tell me that you and her brother both soiled poor (f/n)-chan?"

"What?! No!" He quickly denied.

"So..."

"So...what?"

"What happened. I know something had to happen between you two, rather, you."

"Nothing happened between us."

"Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai!" You called out the two while running down the hallway.

"!!" As soon as Iwaizumi saw you, his face lit up, once again.

"...." Oikawa took one look at you and smirked. "Anything you wanna tell me about yesterday, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up, damn it."

"IwaizumI-senpai, yesterday was so much fun. We should do it again some time, and you can bring Oikawa-senpai too."

"I don't think Oikawa would want to-"

"I'd love to come with you two whenever--Argh!" Oikawa coughed up some spit when Iwaizumi's fist made a rough impact with his stomach. He clutched onto his stomach and fell to his knees.

"You--Stay quiet!" He barked.

"Are you two fighting again?" You propped your hands up on your waist.

"N-No, we're not." He nervously chuckled. "Promise."

"S--So, (f/n)-chan," Oikawa tried to speak, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I do a chance of scenery."

"A change of scenery?" They both looked at each other.

"Yes! I was hoping that I could come up to the roof with you two today. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No!" Iwaizumi frantically shook his head. "We don't mind one bit! Come on." Iwaizumi turned his back on you and Oikawa and started walking down the hall, towards the stairway that lead to the roof.

"Okay!" You happily smiled.

"H-Hey, hold on you guys...." Oikawa felt like he was about to throw up at any given second. But it was no concern of either you or Iwaizumi. As matter of fact, you forgot all about him. 'That punch was crazy.'

"Iwaizumi-senpai? Why are you walking so fast?" You asked you tailed behind him.

'Sh-She's coming to the roof!' "I'm walking fast? I--I had no idea that I was doing such a thing." Such a liar Iwaizumi Hajime was.

"Senpai, hold on."

He took an immediate halt. "Huh?" He turned to face you.

You started to blush. "Can we..." You began to look around nervously. "Can we hold hands again!" You shouted with tightly closed eyes.

"......Eh?" Iwaizumi, from his tip toes all the way to his head, was covered in the color red. His heart felt light and he was feeling a bit light headed himself. "O-O-Of course! Yes! I'd like it if you d--!!" He realized what he was saying a smacked his hand to his mouth as quick as he could so nothing more would spill out.

"Really?" You batted your lashed at him.

"Y-Yeah..." He looked down at his shoes.

"Then, here I go." You stretched out your hand and grabbed onto his big ones. 'They're warm, just like yesterday.' You closed your eyes.

"So cute..." Iwaizumi, unknowingly, said out loud.

"Eh?" Your eyes shot open upon hearing it. "I'm cute...?"

"!!" 'She heard me?!' Iwaizumi was about to have a heart attack. "Wh-What I meant was--!" 'This is so embarrassing!'

"Jeez," You blushed even more. "How can you say that with such a cool voice?"

''Cool', she says?! How was that cool? That was totally dorky. That wasn't supposed to be heard.'

"Do you really think I'm cute though, Iwaizumi-senpai?"

Iwaizumi swallowed the huge knot. Should he say that he did? Or should he avoid the topic altogether. "I--I do think you're cute. Is there a problem?"

"!!" It seemed like you couldn't stop blushing yourself. "Thank you." You squeezed his hand.

"Uh..." He scratched his head with his free hand. "L-Let's go." He tried to let go of your hand without you noticing that he was, but you just grabbed onto it again. "!!!" His heart was thumping against his chest, yet he managed to keep on walking with you, hand in hand. 'I hope she can't hear it.' He prayed.

"Is anyone going to come and help me..." Oikawa groaned. "I need to go the nurse....for real...."

 

As you and Iwaizumi got up to the roof, you were greeted by the rest of his 'friends'.

"Guys, this is (f/n). She's going to be joining us for lunch today, so be nice to her and put away the damn cigarettes."

"...."The boys couldn't stop staring at you.

"H-Hello." You hid behind Iwizumi, yet peered at them to see what they would do.

"Iwaizumi-san, is she your girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"What?!"

"Well, it's just that you guys came in holding hands and stuff."

"N-No! She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, hurry up and put out the cigarettes, (f/n) doesn't like the smell."

"Right~" Even though they didn't want to, out of respect for Iwaizumi and your feelings, they put it out.

After it was safe to walk around, being that it was safe from the smell, you and Iwaizumi sat in a secluded corner and had yourself some lunch. But it seemed that he was the only one who noticed that you two were being observed of from afar.

"Iwaizumi-senapai, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're glaring at you friends so intensely."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Haha, it's nothing you have to apologize about." You laughed, but then later had begun to blush again. "I hope I'm not bothering you when I come around, Senapi."

"What are you talking about? You've never bothered me."

"I just like spending time with you, I hope it's not a problem. Just tell me when I'm being annoying and I'll go."

"(f/n)!" He gabbed up your hand, causing you to drop your chopsticks. "I don't think you're annoying. I love your company!"

"!!!" Simultaneously, you both blushed from his comment. "W-What I meant to say was--!"

"Me too."

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I love your company as well." Your smile had a hint of shyness within it. "I enjoy it very much."

The speed of Iwaizumi's heart was not normal indeed. But his wasn't the only one. Yours, too, wasn't at its normal pace. 'Ah, what should I do...My heart is beating so fast. I'm not even running and it's like this right now.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh~ Is that the new phone that recently came out, Oikawa-san?!" 

"Yup. My dad said that it was time that I get a gift for doing so good in school."

"Isn't that because you cheat off of people?"

"Shh~ Don't go tell'n everybody. Speaking of phones though, Iwa-chan, did you manage to get (f/n)-chan's contact info? "

"Her contact info! As in her phone number?" Up until now, Iwaizumi had never, ever thought about 

"I guess that's a no, huh. Well what the hell are you waiting for? After school, make sure that you get her number. And after you do that, make sure that you're not the first one to text her. Make sure that she's the one to text your first."

'(f/n)'s number....' Just the thought of being able to text you almost everyday was enough to make him blush. 'I really want it...but if we do start texting each other, what the hell am I supposed to talk to her about?!' Just the thought of not being able to come up with a conversation or a dry conversation was enough to make Iwaizumi's brain hurt. As a matter of fact, it was all he was thinking about for the rest of the day.

►▲▼◄

"(f/n)!" He called out for you. He saw you walking down the block with your friends, and left his to catch up with you.

You turned around to see him standing right before you. "Senpai!" You blushed. "W-What's wrong?"

"I was--I was wondering if it was okay if I....If I got your number!" He did it. Iwaizumi Hajime managed to ask you for you number. He thought that he would choke and wouldn't be able to ask you, ever. "You don't have to give it to me, it's just--"

"Okay."

"Huh? Y--You're going to give it to me?"

"Yes, I actually thought you'd never ask." You lightly smiled.

"!!" 'She was waiting for me to ask....' "Oh, here." He took his phone out from his pocket and placed it in your hands. He was about to lose it. You, the girl he crushed incredibly on, had his phone in your hands adding your number to his phone. He couldn't believe. This was dream. It had to be.

"And...finished." You pressed call and your phone began to ring a few seconds later. You dug in your bag for your phone and ended the call so that you could add his number to your phone. "Here, Senpai." You handed over his phone. "I hope that we can talk really soon."

"Y-Yeah!"

"Well, we're going to the mall to do a bit of shopping for Nor's little sister. Bye-bye, senpai." You waved at him before turning with your friends to leave.

"Bye-bye." He waved back at watched as you continued your way down the block like the love-struck man he was. "Yes!!" He crouched down with tight fists. 'I actually got it! I got her number!'

"Looks like someone has a special number in their cell." Oikawa strolled up to Iwaizumi with a smirk on his face. "Just remember what I told you, got it."

►▲▼◄ 

"(f/n), what's wrong? You usually don't have your phone at the diner table. Are you waiting for a special call?" Your big brother asked you.

"Yes," you answered with pouted cheeks, "a very important call." 'Jeez, why won't he call or text me already.'

"I need you to put away the phone, now. We're about to start eating."

"*sigh*...Yes." Just as Ushijima wanted, you put away your phone so that you could eat. You spent the whole time, wondering and listening fora ring or buzz to go off. It was killing you. Right after dinner though, you went up to your room and spread out across your bed, hoping and waiting for Iwaizumi to call you. 'Senpai....' You continued to pout. 'Should I contact him myself...? Should I wait? Argh!' You were becoming a bit frustrated. 'Oh, but what can we talk about? Now that I think about it, we've never really had a actual conversation that talked about stuff we had in common or not.'

 

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it! I have to do it! I need to text her!" At least you weren't alone though. Iwaizumi was on a much more frustrated level. He felt like tearing his hair out as the seconds pasted and turned into minutes, which turned into hours. "(f/n), please! Please, please, please, please, please text me!" 

Iwaizumi walked right up to his mirror and commenced in his personal pep talk. "Stop it, Hajime. You're a man! Stop being a wuss, this isn't like you! You've got to be the one to text her first." He started to eye his phone that sat on the dresser. He grabbed it, and continued to stare at it in the time that could have been used to call you. "Agh! What am I doing?! I'm wasting time, and it's getting late!"

 

"What to talk about, what to talk about..." You kept asking to yourself. "Gah! Just come up with something! Anything!......A movie! But, to start out with?"

"(f/n), what's going on?" Ushijima, who stood outside your door, asked.

"Toshi-nii!" You hopped out of your bed and ran to the door. You raked it open and jumped into his arms. "I have no idea what to talk about, I need help!"

"...Are you talking about the 'special call' you're waiting on?"

"Yes!"

'It's probably that guy that I met the other day.' 

"I don't know what I should talk to hi--I mean, them-- about, it's so bothersome. Please help me. What should I say."

"I don't know."

"Eh?"

"You have to figure that out on your own. Plus I don't think you, the lady, should be the one to start the conversation. Wait until he text or calls you first. It might be hard, but you've got to bare with it."

"Oh, okay!" You smiled.

"Well, hurry up and get to bed." He ruffled your hair and sent you on your way. "G'night." He then turned off the light and closed the door.

"Night, Toshi-nii."

 

Meanwhile....Iwaizumi Hajime sat at the edge of his bed, staring immensely at his phone for a long, long period of time. 'What the hell do I say!' Thank goodness that tomorrow was a Saturday.


	9. Chapter 9

"Senpai, senpai! I'm over here." You waved and called him over.

"!!" Iwaizumi's heart nearly stopped altogether. 'An angel...an angel is waiting for me with a picnic basket and blanket, next to a tree!' Blush was covering his ears and cheeks. A cute and white romper with brown sandals was what you wore. "I--I'm coming." He stuttered while walking over towards you. As he got up to, his eyes were unable to look anywhere else "You--You look really, really cute." He almost choked.

"Really?" You blushed. "Thank you so much." You began to shy away.

"Uh..." He started to rub the back of his neck anxiously. "E--Everything looks good. Did you make them all yourself?"

You nodded once. "Y-Yeah. Sh--Should we sit down now?"

"Oh! Right!" Iwaizumi, along with you, sat down to begin to enjoy the picnic made for two.

"I didn't know what kinds of dishes would be your favorite, so I made I just made a bunch of stuff." You scratched your cheek shyly.

"Oh. that's my favorite right there."

"Eh? The Agedashi tofu?" You held up the bowl of tofu and offered it to him.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi took up a pair of chopsticks and dug into them. Little did he know that you were anxiously watching his every move to see if he was going to like it or not. Actually, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He finally shoved a piece of tofu in his mouth and began to show, getting the taste of it in his mouth. "It's delicious!" His eyes widened.

"R-Really?" You zoomed in.

"Yeah! This is even better than how my mom cooks it!"

"Stop, you're making me blush." And indeed you were.

"Can I try some more?" He looked at you with hungry eyes.

"Of course, it's a picnic after all." You chuckled. "And don't worry about holding back, I made a whole bunch of everything." You watched as Iwaizumi opened some more bento boxes and wolf down some each of everything.

'Wow...I can't believe he likes my cooking.'

"Wow! Everything is super delicious!" He really couldn't believe it.

"Ah, senpai, you have a piece of food on your cheek."

"Huh?" He stopped his ravenous eating to look up at you. By the time he had, you were amazingly close up to his face with a napkin pressed against his cheek to wipe away the piece of food. "!!!" He dropped his chopsticks. All of a sudden, Iwaizumi became as red a rose. 'She's so close!' His heart was racing tremendously.

"You're so silly, senpai. If you like my cooking this much, then I don't mind making you lunch for school along with mine."

"Ah...." He didn't know what to say, rather he was unable to say anything at all. He heard everything that you were saying, but the hard pounding in his chest was enough to choke up his words in his throat.

"Senpai....I--I think I'm coming down with a fever as well." Your blushed deepened. 'We're so close to one another.'

"(f/n)..." Both your eyes were locked on each other, without a single waver. "I never noticed that you had such pretty eyes...they're sparkling..."

Your eyes lowered some. "You think my eyes are pretty...? Ah, what do I do? My chest feels super tight right now." You most definitely weren't the only one who was feeling that way. It was become super hard for Iwaizumi to keep little Hajime at bay.

"Iwaizumi-senpai...would it be rude of me, as your kouhai...to kiss you?" You leaned in some more until your noses were touching.

It was about to explode. Iwaizumi Hajime's heart was nearly one second away from exploding. 'K-k-k-kiss?! She wants to...! I need to pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming! But, I can't!' Iwaizumi looked down at your lips to see that they were looking soft and glossy, most definitely ready for kissing. "Y--You want to...k-k-k-k-kiss me?"

"Is that bad?" You placed a hand on his knee. "I've never had my first kiss by the way...but, I don't mind if it's with you...senpai..."

A huge amount of nothing was swallowed down Iwaizumi's throat. His breathing had become heavy and his eyes were opened wide. All the symptoms of a senpai in love with his adorable kouhai were right there being displayed. "Are--Are you sure it's me that you want to kiss?"

You nodded once more. "Unless you don't want to kiss--"

"No! I do..!!!" Iwaizumi had just realized what he had blurted out and curled his lips inwards to stop him from saying anything more.

"!!" Your heart pace was really kicking in now. "Senpai..." You were anxious, but continued to move your lips closer to his. Iwaizumi unfolded his lips and placed a hand up to your cheek. 'God...if this is a dream...please don't let me wake up from this.'

"Iwa-chan!! What a coincidence, I didn't know that you were going to be at the park today!"

"!!!" Iwaizumi jumped away from you, and you did the same. 'No...I said I didn't want to wake up from it! I wanna go back to sleep! Please let me keep dreaming, please!' He plead. Iwaizumi then looked back behind him to see an annoying face that he did not want to see at all on this day. This very special day.

"Ah, and (f/n)-chan too! Wait, could this be a date?" While your face was red all over, Iwaizumi had a scowl on his face like no other. 

"Yikes! You're face is super scary, Iwa-chan. Did I interrupt something?"

'Yes! Yes you did! I swear, later after I'm done here, I'm going to kick your ass so bad that you're not going to be able to walk for a year!' "No......." Was his only answer.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, how could you say such a thing."

"Huh?" His face loosened up and looked back at you with an innocent mug. 'What did I say?'

"Ah is that Tonkatsu? May I have one, (f/n)-chan!" He beamed a smile.

"Ah, yes Oikawa-senpai." You picked up a piece and held it out for him to take by mouth.

"Ah~" He opened up his mouth wide.

'Sh--she's feeding him! That bastard!' Not wanting to let this happen, Iwaizumi's pushed Oikawa's face and moved his face in so that he would be the one to eat it instead.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-senpai..." You blinked at his sudden action.

'Get the hell out of here before I kill you, right here, right now!' Iwaizumi was shouted from his his intense expression.

Oikawa most definitely didn't like the expression he was getting from him, so he sweat dropped and started to make something up. "Ah...(f/n)-chan, I just remembered that I have something to do. I'll see you at school, alright."

"Oh, alright. See you." You waved each other goodbye. "Senpai, how come you ate Oikawa-senpai's peace?"

Iwaizumi folded his arms and looked away from you."I--I didn't like the fact that you were feeding him so..."

"So...you were jealous?"

"Ye--Yeah..." It was super embarrassing for him to admit something like that, especially when you guys weren't even a couple.

"Senpai...can I ask you something...?"

"What?"

"Do you by chance...like me...?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Senpai...can I ask you something...?"

"What?"

"Do you by chance...like me...?"

".....Huh.....?" At sudden rise of the unexpected question, Iwaizumi's heart was running a marathon. 'Ah...wh-what do I say? Should I tell her?' He swallowed the huge and dry knot in his throat. "I---I"

"Because....I honestly think that I'm beginning to like you...a lot." A large portion of blush had overcome most of your face. 

"You like me...like...like, like me?" A shy nod was all it took for Iwaizumi to be on the verge of a heart attack. He clutched his heart and tried to calm himself down. 'She....she likes me...! She likes me! I should tell her..! i should tell her that I like her too, and then we can start dating, but....I can't!' "I--I--"

The longer Iwaizumi continued to stall, the more your heart began to sink a bit more each time. "I--I think that I gonna go, senpai." You picked yourself up. "My brother is probably getting a bit worried about me now."

"Huh? O-Oh...but we practically just got here."

"I know, but...." You had nothing to back up your poor excuse. 

"Well if you really need to go, I--I'll help you clean up."

"Um...that's alright, you can finish up the food. It'd be waste, y'know." You a dry chuckle was all that he heard.

'Wait, is she leaving early because of what I said?' "Wait, (f/n), I--!" He grabbed your wrist.

"Goodbye, Iwaizumi-senpai. I--I've got to go now!" You ripped your wrist out of his hands and ran away from him.

'Dammit....you're such a total idiot for that, Hajime!'

►▲▼◄

It was a Monday and lunch time at Aoba Josai; on the schools roof, there was a huge dark cloud hovering over the supposedly strong Iwaizumi Hajime. Why? Who knows exactly why. If it was a guess being made, then it'd probably be him being dumped, right...? Well in any case, no one and no one could cheer up this poor sap.

"I screwed up.....I can't believe I screwed on one of the most important things of my life...ever!" His heart was sunk so deep that he could no longer feel anything.

"Haha, what happened, Iwa-chan." Oikawa brought his irritating presence while coming up from behind Iwaizumi and rested his hand down on his shoulder. "Did you get dumped or something?"

".......I don't know..."

"Eh....what do you mean you don't know if you got dumped?"

"She--She told me that she likes me...."

"Iwa-chan, calm down. I think she told you that with the word 'friend' in mind."

"No you dumbass! Like as in 'love'!"

Oikawa's brows raised. "Isn't that a surprise. So, what did you say?"

"That's the problem, I didn't say anything at all! You don't understand, I wanted to say I liked her too, but I couldn't the damn words out of my mouth!" Iwaizumi laid his hand over his throat.

"Wow...So what'd she do?"

"She left me and the picnic and went home."

".....Hahahaha!" Oikawa's sudden burst of laughter irked Iwaizumi's nerves.

"You bastard!" He grabbed him up by the collar. "This is no laughing matter!" He started to shake him violently back and forth, but Oikawa continued to laugh.

"I--Iwa-chan, I'm sorry...but that's pretty funny."

"You--"

"I mean, here you were sweating about if you were ever going to tell her that you liked her, much less call or text her, and now that she's confessed to you so suddenly you can't open you mouth and tell her the same thing that you've been feelings for like weeks."

"...." He had a point. Oikawa Tooru had a pretty good point. "Then...should I go find her and tell her that I like her too?"

"I wouldn't waste anytime on doing that either." 

Right after saying so, Iwaizumi built up his courage around the same time his face became flushed out. Letting go of Oikawa's collar, he made a dash for the door with your classroom set in mind as his destination. He jumped down the stairs and brushed past a few kids in the hallway on his way there, but hadn't even noticed being that he was in a rush. When he got to your classroom, he walked inside, looking all around but had seen no sign of you. 'Where is she...?' He became slightly downcast. Just then, he saw a familiar face. "Ah, you!"

"Hii!!" The person was practically scared away, but was unable to move.

"Ah wait, your name is...Tama, right!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Do you know where (f/n) is?"

"Oh, (f/n)...? Well, she told me that she wasn't going to be coming in today and probably for the rest of the week because she wasn't feeling so good."

'Oh no! I fucked up so bad that I made her not come to school today! Hajime, you idiot!' "Thanks for telling me." He let out a large and depressed sigh and turned right back around to go back to the roof. 'Should I go see her...? No, no more asking questions! I have to go see her after school! But will she open up her door is the question...I won't know if I don't try at least!' Feeling fairly valor in his decision yet mostly anxious, Iwaizumi walked back to the roof with his head held slightly high.

►▲▼◄

Right after school, Iwaizumi left his group and rushed all the way to your house without stopping once. Nothing else was on his mind except for his confession. As soon as he arrived at your doorstep, he and the door numerous times until someone came. And that someone, was not who expected to come to the door. "You..."And irksome expression took over Iwaizumi's face from who had become face to face with.

"What are you doing here? Do you need to speak with (f/n)?"

"Is it that obvious...?"

"I don't think it's be good for you to see her right now, she's not feeling so good right now."

"As if I can believe that! Let me see her!"

Ushijima just sighed and opened the door wider. "Go ahead. Her room's upstairs, the 2nd door on your left." 'Don't blame me if you get sick though.'

Iwaizumi ran up the stairs and made it to the 2nd door on his left. He knocked 3 times and called out your name before entering. "I'm coming in, (f/n)." And in he went into his crush's bedroom.

"I--Iwaizumi-senpai, what are you doing at my house so expectantly?" You sat yourself up.

Iwaizumi took in a deep breath and shakily let it out before walking over to your bed.

"Wait, senpai don't come too close. I'm--" You were cut off by the sudden grab of your hand.

"I--(f/n), I....I like you!"

You blinked a few time."...Eh?"

"I like you! I really really like you! And I have been for a while now!" He was about to pass out. Iwaizumi Hajime was about to pass out on this very important mission. His face was as red as beets and he was thinking of aborting, but then again that wasn't an option any longer.

"You...You like me?" Your whole face became flushed. "Like...like, like me?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Actually....ever since I met you for the first time...I was taken away by you adorableness." he was steaming! He was so embarrassed that his ears were steaming!

"You thought that I was adorable when we first met?" You didn't know what to say. "Wow." Your heart was racing tremendously, but like any other time, it was nothing in comparison to his. "But...why didn't you return my feelings the other day?"

"I wanted to, but I was super nervous! Plus, I really wasn't expecting that, at all! Everything was so unexpected."

"Haha, I'm a lot braver than I look, senpai."

"So..." Iwaizumi leaned in close to your lips with his own folded and lowered lids, "can I kiss you now?" Without allowing you to answer, Iwaizumi crashed his lips into yours. It took almost no time at all for you to forget about everything and think only of this wonderful moment that you two were sharing. Iwaizumi was only able to relax finally when he felt your hand rest gently on his cheek.

"Senpai...that was amazing." You chuckled with your rosy cheeks on display.

"I never thought I'd be able to do it, but I actually did IT! Why the hell is there snot coming down from your nose?! Wait, don't tell me..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...I'm sick." You smiled.

"You're sick?!" 'So that's what the meant by she wasn't feeling well! I didn't expect her to seriously not be feeling well!'

"Y--*cough* *cough* Ugh~" You felt out of it for a few seconds, but managed to but a grin to your face.

"Don't smile at something like that! How the hell is this funny?"

"Hehehe, I did tried to tell you, but you were confessing and being all romantic-y, how I could I interrupt and tell you that I was sick." You rubbed the back of your head while sniffing back in some runny snot that you had. "I guess that means we're sick buddies, senpai.

'Oh no....' He shook his head, but then caught something you had said. "Ah...you don't need to call me 'senpai'...when we're alone, or anywhere else if you prefer."

"I don't? Then...can I call you 'Hajime'?"

"Y-yeah, I'd prefer that."

You couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, Hajime-senpai."

"You-!"

"Haha, I slipped up." Followed by your laughter, Iwaizumi's stifled laughter soon became uncontrollable.

}Extended Ending...{

"Wow, I feel so much better now! That was the quickest cold I've ever had, ever! Thanks to you,senpai, I feel a lot better which also means that I get to take care of you now!" You beamed a smile his way.

"Ugh...." Was all the weak and terrible-feeling Iwaizumi Hajime was able to say.


End file.
